Dark World
Dark World (ang. Mroczny świat, jap. 暗黒界 Ankoku Kai) jest archetypem kart składających się głównie z mrocznych potworów typu demona. Opiera się na efektach, aktywowanych, podczas zrzucenia karty z ręki na cmentarzysko poprzez efekty kart. Dlatego nie zadziałają karty, które wymagają, od ciebie kosztu jakim jest zrzucenie, np. "Magic Jammer", "Tribute to Doomed" i "Lightning Vortex" koszt nie jest efektem karty. W tym celu "Dark World" korzysta m.in. z "Card Destruction", "Dragged Down into the Grave", "Morphing Jar" czy "Fabled Raven". Nazewnictwo Nazwy potworów "Dark World" opierają się na kolorach: "Goldd" złotym, "Sillva" srebrnym, "Gren" zielonym, "Kahkki" khaki, "Broww" brązowym, "Renge" pomarańczowym, "Scarr" szkarłatnym, "Beiige" beżowym, "Zure" lazurowym, "Brron" brązu, "Grapha" grafitowym, "Ceruli" ciemno niebieskim, "Cobal" kobaltowym, "Snoww" śnieżnobiałym, "Latinum" platynowym, "Reign-Beaux" kolorze tęczy oraz na pozycji w armii (król, rycerz, taktyk, zwiadowca, itp.). Grafiki większości z nich zawierają kolor, na którym oparte było imię danego potwora. Podstawowa strategia Karty "Dark World" są przeznaczone do szybkiego przyzywania, niszczenia i aktywacji zdolności poprzez zrzucanie kart z ręki na cmentarzysko, wiele z nich zyskuje także dodatkowy efekt jeśli to przeciwnik zrzuci je z naszej ręki. Potwory "Dark World" mogą szybko pojawiać się na polu i wykańczać przeciwnika poprzez niszczenie i zrzucanie jego kart, używając głównego potwora, potężnego przywódcy, "Graphy", który ma wbudowany niszczący efekt oraz umiejętność do specjalnego przyzywania samego siebie z cmentarzyska, jest on kluczową kartą w talii "Dark World". Do złożenia talii wystarczy Structure Deck: Gates of the Underworld, wraz z jego pojawieniem talia zyskała większą szybkość i siłę. Efekty po zrzuceniu Ta sekcja dokładnie pokaże, które efekty są aktywowane podczas zrzucenia potwora "Dark World". Oraz dodatkowy efekt, kiedy przyczyną zrzucenia jest karta przeciwnika. Inne metody zrzucania kart Karty "Dark World" nie są aktywowane, gdy są zrzucane jako część kosztu, ale są inne sposoby ich zrzucenia niż przez "Dark World Dealings", "Dark World Lightning" lub "Brron, Mad King of Dark World. A mianowicie: * Beckoning Light * Card Destruction * Clear Vice Dragon * Dangerous Machine Type-6 * Dark Deal * Dark Smog * Dark Scheme * Depth Amulet * Dragged Down into the Grave * Drill Warrior * Extra Gate * Fabled Dianaira * Fabled Raven * Fine * Forced Requisition * Gate of the Dark World * Infernity Inferno * Into the Void * Mind Crush * Morphing Jar * Rigorous Reaver * Royal Tribute * The Cheerful Coffin * Trance Archfiend Polecane karty Karty "Dark World" posiadają efekt aktywujący się gdy są one zrzucane z ręki na cmentarzysko przez efekt kart. Wykorzystując ten fakt gracze są w stanie łatwo przywołać karty na pole. Dzięki swojej potencjalnej prędkości, ta talia może być bardzo agresywna i silna, choć niezwykle podatna na karty blokujące cmentarzysko, a mianowicie "Dimensional Fissure", "Macro Cosmos", itp. To samo nie dotyczy jednak "Necrovalley". Aby się przed nimi zabezpieczyć używa się kilku kopii "Mystical Space Typhoon", które pozwalają się ustrzec przed działaniem kart wpływających na cmentarzysko. Ponieważ potwory "Dark World" mają typ demona, możesz dodać "Solidarity", aby zwiększyć ich atak o 800, tak długo jak na twoim cmentarzysku znajdują się jedynie potwory o takim samym typie. Do talii można dołączyć "Deck Devastation Virus" i "Eradicator Epidemic Virus", które pozwolą ci na masowe niszczenie potworów przeciwnika. Jeśli planujesz używać potworów synchronicznych przydatnym tunerem będzie "Fabled Raven", jego efekt poprzez zrzucenie kart, zwiększa jego atak oraz poziom. Umożliwia to dostosowanie poziomu do przyzywanego potwora. Zagranie "Allure of Darkness" pozwala ci dobrać 2 karty, następnie możesz specjalnie przyzwać wygnanego potwora za pomocą "Leviair the Sea Dragon", który również może być użyty do przyzywania potworów wygnanych przez efekt "The Gates of Dark World". "Necrovalley" tylko nieznacznie blokuje tę talię, ponieważ nie może zanegować efektów potworów, które przywołują się same z cmentarzyska. Karty, na które wpływa "Necrovalley" to "Snoww, Unlight of Dark World" (tylko drugi efekt), "Gateway to Dark World" i "The Forces of Darkness". "Dark Armed Dragon" może bardzo użyteczny, ponieważ wszystkie potwory Dark World mają atrybut DARK. "Forced Requisition" jest świetnym dodatkiem do tej talii. Każda liczba kart przez ciebie zrzuconych musi być również zrzucona przez twojego przeciwnika, niweluje to straty jakie ponosisz. Podobny efekt daje aktywacja "Appropriate", gdy masz kilka kart, które pozwalają ci dobierać. Obie dobrze współpracują z "Dark World Dealings", w przypadku aktywacji wygląda to następującą, dobierasz trzy karty i zrzucasz jedną, przeciwnik dobiera jedną i zrzuca dwie. Dzięki "Morphing Jarowi" możesz zrzucić, a następnie dobrać 5 kart. "Tour Guide From the Underworld" może być użyty do szybkiego przyzywania potworów Xyz o rankingu 3. Do ochrony "The Gates of Dark World" dobrym wyborem jest "Malefic Stardust Dragon" uniemożliwia on zniszczenie tej karty poprzez swój efekt oraz ma przywoity atak. Słabości "Shadow-Imprisoning Mirror" całkowicie unieszkodliwia tę talię, obroną przed nią (jak w większości przypadków zaklęć/pułapek) jest "Mystical Space Typhoon". Karty "Dark World" aktywują się na cmentarzysku, więc kontr-strategie opierają się głównie na usuwaniu kart poza grę, np. za pomocą "Dimensional Fissure", "Karma Cut" czy "Macro Cosmos", niemal całkowicie unieszkodliwia to ich główną siłę, jednak gracze używający talii "Dark World" wciąż będą w stanie normalnie przyzwać potwory i używać "Dark World Lightning" do niszczenia zakrytych kart przeciwnika. Oprócz kart zaklęć czy pułapek również efekty, niektórych potworów sprawiają, że talia staje się mniej użyteczna, są to m.in. "The End of Anubis", "Banisher of the Light" i "Banisher of the Radiance". Wszystkie karty "Dark World" mają atrybut DARK i typ Fiend, umożliwia to twojemu przeciwnikowi dostosowanie strategii do przeciwdziałania specyfikacji tych kart (na przykład za pomocą "Tualatin"). Ponieważ większość potworów "Dark World" musi być specjalnie przyzwana, aby aktywować swoje efekty, mogą zostać zatrzymane przez karty zapobiegające specjalnemu przyzywaniu, np. "Vanity's Ruler" lub "Vanity's Fiend". Problemem jest również "Consecrated Light", uniemożliwia on atakowanie lub nawet przyzywanie mrocznych potworów, choć łatwym sposobem pozbycia się go jest zrzucenie "Graphy" i użycie nieszczącego efektu. Kategoria:Archetypy